implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Marko Mendayov (History of Margovya)
) |death_place = Ciudad del Celebridad, Dostalinsky, Margovya |spouse = None |religion = Roman Catholic |profession = Actor}} Marko Rumanovich Mendayov (29 September 1971 - 6 September 1999) was a Margovyan actor. He was best known for the 1993 film Difference Between Fifteen and Fifty, alongside and . He also became famous for several 1990's films, such as Ninety Fifty (1995), Journey Outside the Universe (1996), The Life of the Party (1997), One Sex at a Time (1998), and his posthumously released film Party Like It's 1999 (2000). More significantly, he gained much recognition as Capt. Vladimir Duranov, the fourth Interceptor of the hit TV series from 1994 until the show's finale in 1997. Mendayov died from a heart failure while walking down the red carpet for the Margovyan Artists' Ball in Ciudad del Celebridad, Dostalinsky on September 6, 1999 at the age of . Biography Birth and Early Life Marko Mendayov was born in Simonskaya, Sugalskaya on September 29, 1971 to Ruma (born April 24, 1948) and Anya Mendayov (born July 16, 1950). Marko had three younger brothers, Aleksei (born April 14, 1973), Marvik (born March 3, 1975) and Pyotr (born August 16, 1977). Mendayov attended Sugalskaya National High School and graudated on 1989. He attended his first year of college in Sugalskaya State University from 1989 to 1990, but eventually dropped his course to pursue his acting career. Acting Career 1999 Peruviyanovsk incident On March 30, 1999, while in Peruviyanovsk filming what would turn out to be one of his last films, Every Bit the Spaniard, the hotel in which Mendayov and fellow actors and were staying at was attacked by guerrillas under the Shining Path of Margovya commander , and the three actors kidnapped. However, when the Peruviyanovsk police engaged the Shining Path guerrillas, Mendayov managed to escape the clutches of his captors and made it to the police's defensive line. Before leaving, Mendayov promised Dragunov and Orentalova that he would send help to rescue them. Death On the evening of September 5, 1999, during the annual Margovyan Artists' Ball, Mendayov was supposed to walk down the red carpet, along with several more artists in the ball. However, when he was about finished he suddenly collapsed on to the floor, stopping the party. He was immediately rushed to the hospital, where he was diagnosed with acute heart disease. He managed to survive for about five hours, and passed due to heart failure on September 6 at 12:51 AM MST. He was twenty-seven years old. Upon the announcement of his death, Mendayov's fans from all over the country, including most of his fellow Margovyan actors and some international actors paid tribute to him and visited his wake, which was held in front of his house in Simonskaya, Sugalskaya. All movie tapings and song recordings in Margovya were cancelled during the period of the wake, much similar to the death of . However, unlike Ribabov, Mendayov's funeral was not considered a holiday. Mendayov was buried in Cemeterio del Celebridad, among the graves of deceased veteran actors and musicians, on September 12, 1999. From September 14, the remaining cast members for Mendayov's final film act Party Like It's 1999 discussed on whether they should continue filming the movie, as the film still has around thirty-five minutes of running time remaining. On September 19, director decided to drop the film and give the cast members double their supposed talent fee. However, when it was announced on national television, fans of Mendayov across the country held a strike in the Ciudad del Celebridad Walk of Fame, demanding the film to be released in theaters. On September 24, the cast members for the film signed a petition to continue filming Party Like It's 1999 in order to honor the memory of Mendayov, and also that the people of Margovya will be able to see him perform for the last time. On October 1, Markovsky decided to continue filming, but instead of its original two hour forty-five minutes running time, he decided to cut it short to two hours and twenty minutes, with Maendayov's character killed in the 1999 Apocalypse and the film ending shortly after. The film was released in theaters on March 22, 2000, gaining plenty of recognition. Filmography Film Category:Margovya Category:People (History of Margovya) Category:Actors (History of Margovya)